tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aibara Momoki
is one of the Mews from Flower Mix✿Mew Mew. Momo is the leader of this team. She is the first who becomes a Mew Mew. She has a very energetic, bright but also clumsy peronality. She likes eating sweets but prefers sweet cakes or cupcakes. She is also a bit lazy and hates working. She transforms into Mew Momo (ミューモモ Myū Momo). She has the DNA of an arctic wolf. Her powers are based on love. Profile Birth Date: October 25th Zodiac: Scorpio School: Sakuraba Junior High School School Grade: Seventh (First year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards) Blood Type: B Affiliations: The Mew Mew Flower Project Personality Momo has a very energetic, bright but also clumsy personality. She likes eating sweets but prefers sweet cakes or cupcakes. She is also a bit lazy and hates working. That is the reason, why she is arguing with Anzu most likely every day. She is also bad in studies. Although she is very lazy, she tries her best, which is not good enough. Appearance Aibara Momo has dark Pink hair tied into twin tails and pink eyes. She wears a pink jacket with a white frilly dress with a purple ribbon chest underneath. She wears black ankle boots and heart shaped earrings. As Mew Peach, her hair grow longer and turn into a lighter shade of pink. Her eye color does not change at all. She gets wolf ears and a wolf's tail. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink bow on her chest. On this bow is her Mew Flower Pendant. She wears white gloves with a pink layer over it. Abilities Mew Peach Mew Peach is Momo's Mew Mew alter ego. Mew Momo's basic color is pink and her fruits are peaches. Momo transforms by saying "Flower Mix Peach, Mew Metamorphose!". As Mew Peach, her hair grows longer and turns into a lighter shade of pink. Her eye color does not change at all. She gets wolf ears and a wolf's tail. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink bow on her chest. On this bow is her Mew Flower Pendant. She wears white gloves with a pink layer over it. Her weapon is called Momo Harp; a heart shaped ring with six rainbow colored strings. Her attack with this weapon is "Momo Healing". After the Momo Harp got its upgrade by the Peach Ring, Mew Peach has the ability to use another attack, which is called "Peach Purity". The Harp's powers are focused on healing. Relationships Mew Mews Hino Anzu: Momo's best friend. She knows Anzu since her childhood. They are often aguring because of Momo's lazyness. Family Aibara Chie - Chie is Momo's mother Aibara Sakura - Sakura is Momo's older sister Name - Aibara comes from meaning "phase" or "aspect", combined with meaning "field" or "prairie". So Aihara could mean "field of aspects". However, if 相 is replaced with , Aihara would mean "field of love". In addition, "bara" could also mean "rose" in Japanese, if it is written as 薔薇. - is a Japanese word that means "peach" in Japanese. If the kanji 色 is added to her name, it would mean "pink color". Name Changes Trivia *Momo's beta name was Aiobara Momo, but was changed to "Aibara Momo", in order to let it sound make an actual Japanese name. Gallery Mew_Momo.png|Mew Momo Category:FairySina Category:Flower Mix✿Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Flower Mix✿Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Females Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes